Love and Crime
by TVXKyu4evalove
Summary: Dua orang detektif perempuan yang berusaha melacak penjahat yang tak juga bisa ditangkap. Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa ini semua akan membawa semua orang pada kenyataan pahit yang terlupakan juga balas dendam. YunJae, yaoi, fluff, OC
1. Chapter 1

Jung's Police and Detective Office adalah salah satu tempat detektif yang paling terkenal di Seoul. Mereka bisa membantu semua masalah dari yang paling kecil sampai yang paling besar. Kantor ini dikelola oleh mantan polisi yang paling hebat, Jung Yunho. Ia dibantu oleh istrinya, Jung Jaejoong, partnernya dulu saat jadi polisi. Selain itu, ada juga Jung Yura, anak Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan Park Hyori, detektif baru dan juga partner dari Yura. Masih ada pekerja lainnya di kantor itu, namun yang paling sibuk adalah Yura dan Hyori karena merekalah yang paling berpengalaman.

"Yura, ada kejadian pencurian lagi di sebuah toko perhiasan" kata Lee Joon, salah satu junior Yura. Yura yang sedang mengurus berkas lainnya langsung mendengus. Yura tahu pasti siapa pelakunya.

"Pasti 'Golden King' lagi kan yang berulah?" Lee Joon pun mengangguk sebelum keluar dai ruangan Yura. Yura pun mengambil berkas yang diberikan Lee Joon tadi dengan malas dan kesal. Semakin kesal lagi karena Hyori tak datang karena sakit.

"Hyori enak sekali. Ia pasti sekarang sedang dimanja oleh umma. Sedangkan aku terjebak dengan berkas berkas yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya" keluh Yura

Tiba tiba saja, pintu ruang kerja Yura terbuka. Tampak lelaki setengah baya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yura langsung berdiri dan memeluk lelaki itu.

"Appa, tumben appa kesini" kata Yura setelah memeluk appanya

"Hanya ingin mengecek keadaan gadis kecil appa" kata Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Yura. Salah satu kesamaan Yura dan ammanya adalah mereka suka sekali dimanja.

"Gimana keadaan Hyori? Apa ia sudah baikan?" tanya Yura khawatir. Walau Hyori bukanlah saudaranya, namun Yura sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya karena Hyori lebih tua 3 tahun dari Yura.

"Sudah, hanya perlu istirahat saja. Besok juga sudah bisa kerja. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan di sekitar sini? Ada masalah?" tanya Yunho. Sejak pension, ia sudah jarang datang ke kantor ini. Yura yang menangani semuanya.

"Aku masih beum bisa menghentikan 'Golden King'. Satu satunya info yang kutahu adalah bahwa mereka terdiri dari 2 orang. Namun, masih belum cukup untuk menangkap mereka" kata Yura

"Tenang saja,mereka pasti akan tertangkap. Appa percaya padamu. Kamu adalah detektif berumur 22 tahun terhebat yang pernah appa temui" kata Yunho kembali mengacak rambut Yura.

"Makasih, appa. Appa memang yang terbaik" kata Yura memeluk appanya

"Umma bilang jangan pulang terlalu malam. Katanya sudah lama kamu tak ikut makan malam bersama" pesan Yunho sebelum pergi

Yura pun mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia pun mengajak Lee Joon untuk ikut dengannya ke TKP. Sesampainya disana, masih banyak polisi yang berjaga. Beberapa bisa dikenali oleh Yura.

"Minho, info apa saja yang bisa kamu dapatkan?" tanya Yura pada salah satu teman polisinya, Choi Minho. Umurnya hanya berbeda setahun saja dari Yura namun pangkatnya sudah tinggi.

"Tak banyak, hanya sang pencuri berhasil merampok beberapa kalung termahal disini. Tak ada jejak atau apa pun, seperti biasa" kata Minho membaca catatannya

"Lebih baik kita masuk saja ke dalam" usul Lee Joon. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko. Seandainya ia tak mendapat laporan pencurian disini, Yura tak akan tahu toko ini dirampok karena toko itu benar benar 'bersih'. Seperti tak ada orang yang pernah masuk. Kaca tempat menyimpan kalung pun tak pecah, tak seperti perampok amatir lainnya. Sepertinya, pencuri itu membukanya dengan kunci.

"Dimana manager toko ini?" tanya Yura pada seorang polisi disebelahnya

"Disana, sedang mengecek kalung apa saja yang hilang" jawab polisi itu

Yura pun langsung menghampiri sang manager toko, diikuti Lee Joon yang sudah siap untuk mencatat di memo-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yura imnida. Bisa menjelaskan pada saya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yura

"Saat pagi tadi saya masuk, pintu sudah tak dikunci. Sepertinya dirusak oleh si pencuri agar bisa masuk. Namun, karena tak ada kerusakan apa pun di dalam toko, saya kira saya hanya lupa mengunci pintu kemarin malam. Namun, setelah diteliti lagi, ada beberapa kalung yang hilang. Setelah itu, saya langsung menelepon polisi" jawab sang manager

"Apa isi benda itu?" tanya Yura saat melihat sapu tangan yang dipakai untuk membungkus benda entah apa

"Saya menemuka sebuah kalung yang bukan milik toko ini di lantai. Saya pikir itu mungkin milik si pencuri. Karena itu, saya bungkus dengan sapu tangan. Siapa tau kalungnya bisa dipakai untuk penyelidikan" jawab sang manager

Yura pun membuka sapu tangan itu dengan hati hati. Dunianya serasa runtuh saat melihat kalung milik si pencuri. Sekarang, ia setidaknya tahu satu diantara pencuri yang menjadi buronannya selama ini. Orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Joonie, kta balik saja. Aku mau pulang" kata Yura bergegas meninggalkan toko tadi. Lee Joon bingung melihat perubahan sikap Yura namun memilih untuk diam. Setelah mengantar Yura ke rumahnya, Lee Joon pun kembali ke kantor.

"Aku pulang" kata Yura saat masuk ke rumah

"Yura, kami di ruang makan" teriak Hyori

Yura pun masuk ke ruang makan dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Hyori. Makanan yang sudah tersaji di depannya hanya ia pandangi saja.

"Apa ada masalah di kantor?" tanya Hyori saat melihat muka masam Yura. Yura hanya menggeleng. Hyori hanya bisa memandangi Yura dengan curiga. Bahkan saat melihat orang tuanya berciuman di depannya, Yura tidak marah. Padahal biasanya Yura akan marah marah kalau melihat orang tuanya bermesraan di depannya. Katanya merusak mata dan otaknya.

"Jangan bohong, pasti ada sesuatu kan yang mengganggumu?" desak Hyori. Ia paling benci kalau Yura menutup diri seperti sekarang. Sekali lagi, Yura hanya menggeleng. Hyori pun menyerah, tau betapa keras kepala temannya itu.

"Jadi, Yura, apa dalam waktu dekat ini umma akan mendapat menantu?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia khawatir kalau anak gadisnya terlalu sibuk kerja sampai tak sempat mencari pacar.

"Belum, umma. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan di kantor. Lagipula, aku belum ada niat untuk mencari pacar" jawab Yura bosan. Ini adalah salah satu sebab kenapa ia malas makan bersama orang tuanya. Karena ummanya selalu saja memaksanya mencari pacar.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu saat SMA dulu? Kalian kan putus karena beda kampus" saran Jaejoong. Jantungku langsung berdetaak dengan kencang. Tidak mungkin aku bisa pacaran lagi dengannya kalau ia adalah targetku.

"Ah, cowo itu. Appa setuju dengan umma-mu. Dia tampak seperti anak yang baik. Tapi, appa lupa namanya" kata Yunho. Yura hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Seandainya orang tuanya tau kalo mantannya adalah seorang pencuri ulung, Yura yakin orang tuanya akan mencabut kembali semua perkataan mereka. Lebih baik mereka tak usah mengingat nama cowo itu.

"Maksud kalian Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyori. Yura langsung menengok ke arah Hyori.

"Iya, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kamu gak pacaran lagi saja dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong. Namun, Yura sudah tidak mendengar ummanya lagi karena dunianya kembali terasa runtuh. Mantannya yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya, ternyata adalah musuhnya.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Yura sedang beristirahat di kamarnya sambil membaca kembali beberapa berkas. Walau begitu, pikirannya kembali ke percakapan di meja makan tadi. Yura belum siap untuk membahas masa lalunya dengan siapa pun. Karena sampai sekarang hatinya masih sakit bila mengingat Kyuhyun. Pikiran Yura pun kembali pada saat ia SMA dulu.

~flashback~

Karena kepintarannya, Yura bisa loncat kelas. Sehingga, pada saat ia masuk SMA dulu, umurnya baru 13 tahun. Dan karena kepintarannya itulah, ia jadi sering diganggu oleh murid lain yang iri dengannya.

"Lihat, kutu buku itu datang lagi" kata Zico, ketua dari geng yang suka mengganggu Yura. Yura yang baru datang ke sekolah, tidak memperdulikan Zico dan kembali berjalan ke lokernya. Karena appanya adalah seorang polisi, ia sudah terlatih utuk bersabar dan jago ilmu bela diri. Jika Yura mau, ia bisa saja membuat Zico masuk ke rumah sakit selama 3 bulan. Namun, appanya berpesan agar ia hanya menggunakan ilmu bela dirinya bila benar benar terdesak.

"Kembalilah ke sekolah asalmu, anak kecil. Kehadiranmu disini hanya mengganggu tau. Lagipula, tak ada yang membutuhkanmu disini" ejek Zico sambil memukul dengan keras loker di sebelah Yura. Sekali lagi, Yura hanya mendiamkannya. Setelah selesai mengambil bukunya, Yura pun berjalan meninggalkan Zico. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Zico marah besar. Ia pun mendorong Yura dari belakang membuat semua buku yang dipegang Yura terjatuh ke lantai. Murid murid lain yang mengumpul di sekitar Yura dan Zico pun tertawa.

"Aw, maaf, aku sengaja. Jangan pernah main main denganku. Walau kamu cewe, aku tetap bisa membuatmu masuk rumah sakit selama 1 bulan" kata Zico kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya. Murid murid yang lain pun bubar dan berjalan ke kelas masing masing. Bel sudah akan berbunyi.

'Kalau mau, aku bisa membuatmu tak bisa berjalan lagi' umpat Yura dalam hati. Ia pun mengambil bukunya yang tersebar ke segala arah karena didorong Zico. Tiba tiba saja, ada seseorang yang membantunya mengambil buku bukunya.

"Maafkan Zico ya. Ia hanya iri kok denganmu" kata orang itu sambil memberikan buku Yura. Yura pun mengambil buku itu, berterima kasih pada cowo itu, lalu berjalan ke kelasnya. Cowo tadi pun berjalan mengikuti Yura.

"Kamu tak terluka, kan? Ada yang terkilir saat jatuh tadi? Lalu ada bukumu yang hilang? Apa kamu masih marah pada Zico?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa henti. Yura pun akhirnya tak tahan lagi. "Aku baik baik saja. Kamu kembali saja ke kelasmu". Walau begitu, Kyuhyun tetap saja mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yura pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kembali sajalah ke kelasmu, aku bisa berjalan ke kelasku sendiri kok. Bukankah Zico akan mencarimu kalau kamu tak juga balik ke kelas?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan mengikuti Yura. Setelah Yura masuk ke dalam kelas, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan berjalan ke kelasnya. Yura pun berjalan ke kursinya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan iri murid cewe di kelasnya. Kyuhyun adalah idola para murid perempuan. Ia tinggi, kulitnya putih, pintar, baik, dan setia kawan. Namun bagi Yura, Kyuhyun hanyalah murid keras kepala yang bercita cita menjadi bodyguard.

"Hei, anak kecil, berhentilah mendekati Kyuhyun. Kamu tidak pantas berdekatan dengannya" ejek seorang teman sekelas Yura. Ini salah satu penyebab ia tak suka Kyuhyun dekat dengannya. Para fans Kyuhyun pasti akan marah padanya. Yura akhirnya memilih untuk bolos saja karena sepanjang hari ia akan diejek dan diganggu oleh fans Kyuhyun.

Di taman belakang sekolah, Yura pun duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon disitu. Yura sangat suka berada disini karena sepi dan teduh. Juga ada temannya yang setia menunggunya disini.

"Taepong, ayo kemari. Aku membawakan makanan dan minuman untukmu" kata Yura sambil mengeluarkan makanan anjing dari tasnya. Tak lama, terdengar bunyi bel dan muncul seekor anak anjing Siberian Husky. Yura memasang bel di kalung anjing itu agar ia bisa tahu dimana Taepong berada.

"Ini, makanan untukmu. Setelah itu, ayo kita bermain" kata Yura sambil mengelus kepala Taepong. Taepong pun langsung memakan makanan dari Yura. Taepong adalah anjing yang ditemukan Yura beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Tubuhnya saat itu penuh dengan luka. Kata dokter hewan yang mengobati Taepong, mungkin ia disiksa pemiliknya lalu kabur. Yura ingin membawa pulang Taepong, namun ummanya memelihara seekor kucing sehingga tak mungkin Taepong bisa tinggal dengannya. Karena itulah, Yura menyembunyikannya di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi ini. Setiap kali istirahat atau saat ia bolos, ia pasti kesini untuk bermain dengan Taepong.

"Taepong, aku bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Padahal ia teman dekat Zico. Namun, kenapa ia tidak menggangguku seperti Zico? Kenapa ia malah membantuku setiap saat Zico menggangguku? Padahal aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin kalau nanti ia ikut diganggu oleh Zico sepertiku" kata Yura sambil mengelus Taepong yang tiduran di pangkuannya.

"Apa jangan jangan ia sengaja mendekatiku agar bisa menyakitiku nanti saat aku sudah mempercayainya? Atau ia tulus ingin membantuku? Apa aku sangat menyedihkan sampai ia ingin menolongku? Padahal aku kan bisa bela diri. Atau Kyuhyun memang benar bercita cita menjadi bodyguard? Karena itu ia membantuku? Aku jadi pusing sendiri" kata Yura. Tiba tiba, ada suara dari semak semak di belakang Yura. Jantung Yura mulai berdebar lebih cepat. Ia takut ada guru yang menemukan Taepong.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan ada disini" Yura merasa ia mengenal suara orang itu. Tapi siapa? Yura pun menengok ke belakang dan kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun disana.

"Mau apa kamu kesini?" tanya Yura bingung. Bukankah Kyuhyun tadi ada di kelas? Kenapa sekarang disini?

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai disini. Aku juga ingin bermain dengan Taepong" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau tentang Taepong?" tanya Yura kaget

"Aku beberapa kali melihatmu dan Taepong disini. Tempat ini juga merupakan tempat kesukaanku. Aku sering bersantai disini" jawab Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Yura lalu mengambil Taepong dari pangkuan Yura. Anehnya, Taepong tampak akrab dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga sudah sering bermain dengan Taepong" tambah Kyuhyun saat melihat muka bingung Yura.

"Bisakah kamu merahasiakan hal ini dari para guru? Aku tak ingin Taepong dibuang oleh mereka" pinta Yura

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Boleh saja asal kamu mengijinkan aku untuk bermain bersamamu dan Taepong setiap istirahat". Yura pun langsung mengangguk. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi Taepong. Lagipula, Taepong tampaknya senang bersama Kyuhyun.

Sejak saat itu, setiap istirahat atau saat Yura akan ke tempat Taepong, Kyuhyun pasti ikut. Bahkan, Yura mulai akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Bila berpapasan, mereka akan mengobrol sebentar. Kyuhyun juga jadi sering mengantar Yura ke kelasnya. Yura bahkan membuatkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun setiap hari. Mereka akan memakannya berdua di taman bersama Taepong. Entah kenapa, Yura mulai tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Yura langsung bergegas ke taman. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat Zico dan gengnya disitu. Firasat Yura mulai memburuk.

"Akhirnya ia datang juga. Hei, anak kecil, kesini kamu" panggil Zico. Yura hendak berbalik namun kedua anak buah Zico menyeretnya ke depan Zico.

"Apa maumu kesini? Aku sedang tak ingin berurusan denganmu" kata Yura sinis

"Aku tak suka kamu mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pantas denganmu. Karena itu, jauhilah Kyuhyun" kata Zico kesal

"Ia yang mendekatiku" balas Yura. Zico pun marah karena Yura terus melawannya. Ia mendorong Yura hingga menabrak pohon.

"Sejak awal aku seharusnya menghabisimu saja. Kamu membawa pengaruh buruk disini" kata Zico kesal. Ia pun menarik kerah seragam Yura dan hendak memukulnya. Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung kaget saat melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Ia bergegas menghampiri Yura. Saat Zico hendak menghajar Yura, Taepong keluar dan langsung menggigit kaki Zico. Karena kaget, pegangan Zico di kerah Yura pun lepas. Zico dengan marah menghampiri Taepong dan menendangnya sampai menabrak tembok. Yura yang kaget langsung menghampiri Taepong. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Yura menggoyangkan badan Taepong. Namun, Taepong tak bangun lagi. Tak terasa, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata Yura.

"Sialan kamu, Zico. Kenapa kamu harus membunuh Taepong? Berhentilah mengganggu Yura. Ia tak ada salah padamu" geram Kyuhyun. Tapi Zico tak memedulikannya. Ia pun hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Yura yang selama ini selalu menahan amarahnya, semakin membenci Zico karena membunuh Taepong. Ia pun menendang Zico dari belakang.

"Sial, apa yang kamu pikir kamu lakukan?!" bentak Zico marah. Tapi, Yura tak memperdulikannya. Ia memukul, menendang, dan menginjak Zico. Ia ingin meluapkan semua amarahnya selama ini. Bahkan anak buah Zico saja tak berani mendekati Yura.

"Yura, hentikan, kamu bisa membunuhnya nanti" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yura. Yura pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun mengancam yang lainnya agar merahasiakan hal ini sebelum pergi menyusul Yura.

"Yura, tunggu aku. Yura, berhentilah sebentar" panggil Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, Yura pun berhenti dan menghadap Kyuhyun. "Ini kan tujuan kamu selama ini mendekatiku? Untuk menghancurkan hidupku? Sekarang kamu bisa berbahagia karena kamu sudah berhasil. Taepong mati karenamu. Harusnya sejak awal aku menolak penawaranmu. Setidaknya walau diusir, Taepong tak akan mati"

"Aku tak pernah ingin menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku memang tulus ingin dekat denganmu. Aku juga tak pernah menyangka kalau jadinya akan seperti ini"

"Jangan berbohong denganku. Kamu adalah teman baik Zico. Pasti kamu sengaja mendekatiku. Pasti kamu juga yang memberitahukan tempat tadi pada Zico"

"Aku tak berbohong, Yura. Walau aku teman baik Zico, aku tak pernah suka membully orang. Lagipula, aku mendekatimu dengan kemauanku sendiri, tanpa suruhan atau paksaan dari Zico"

"Oh, ya? Jadi, untuk apa kamu mendekatiku? Untuk mengejekku?"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku menyukaimu. Menurutmu, untuk apa aku membantumu kalau aku tak suka denganmu? Karena itu, kumohon, jangan benci aku. Kamu boleh pukul dan maki aku. Tapi, jangan benci aku karena aku tak akan tahan dibenci olehmu. Aku ingin terus berada disampingmu, Yura" Kyuhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Yura dan memeluknya. Yura pun menangis semakin kencang di pelukan Kyuhyun. Untung saja tak ada murid lain di tempat itu. Setelah tangis Yura mereda, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tak mendekatimu. Aku seharusnya tau kalau Zico tak akan suka kalau aku mendekatimu. Namun, aku menyukaimu dan ingin berada di dekatmu. Karena itulah aku terus mendekatimu. Aku pikir mungkin nanti kamu juga akan menyukaiku. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi. Aku tak ingin kamu diganggu lebih parah lagi oleh Zico. Karena itu, maafkanlah aku" Kyuhyun pun mencium pucuk kepala Yura sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yura.

"Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh. Aku juga suka denganmu. Karena itu, jangan meninggalkanku. Lagipula, kamu sendiri kan tadi yang bilang ingin terus didekatku. Kenapa sekarang malah kamu yang meninggalkanku? Aku tak peduli dengan Zico karena aku bisa saja membuatnya cacat kalau aku mau" kata Yura. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Yura dan memeluknya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka pun selalu bersama. Zico tak pernah mengganggu Yura lagi karena ia takut pada Yura. Bahkan, Zico menyerahkan tahtanya pada Yura. Tak ada lagi murid yang berani melawan Yura kalau tak ingin dihajar. Walau begitu, Yura tak akan melupakan teman terbaiknya, Taepong. Setiap hari Yura selalu mengunjungi kuburan Taepong bersama Kyuhyun. Yura masih terus saja menceritakan hal hal pada Taepong, seperti saat Taepong masih hidup dulu. Yura juga mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada keluarganya. Begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun dan Yura tidak memasuki kampus yang sama. Kyuhyun juga tiba tiba saja menghilang membuat Yura bingung dan sedih. Sejak saat itu, Yura tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun.

~flashback end~

Yura memandang kalung milik Kyuhyun di tangannya. Yura memberikannya pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun ulang tahun dulu. Bandulnya bisa dibuka dan diisi dengan foto. Sanpai sekarang, Yura tak pernah tau foto apa yang dipasang oleh Kyuhyun. Karena penasaran, Yura pun membuka bandulnya. Foto Yura saat bermain dengan Taepong. Juga ada foto Yura dan Kyuhyun yang berfoto bersama di sisi bandul yang satunya.

Air mata Yura berjatuhan saat melihat kedua foto itu. Kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun kembali muncul di kepalanya. Rasa rindu yang sudah lama dipendam Yura kembali muncul. Ia pun berlari keluar dari rumah. Tak ia pedulikan pertanyaan Hyori atau omelan ummanya. Ia ingin mencurahkan semua rasa yang menyesakkan di hatinya.

Yura pun mengelus foto Taepong yang Yura pasang saat mengubur Taepong dulu. Ia pun mulai mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Taepong. Bahkan Yura menunjukkan isi bandul kalung Kyuhyun pada Taepong. Sudah seminggu lamanya Yura tak bisa kesini karena pekerjaannya. Tangis Yura kembali jatuh saat ia mengingat bahwa Taepong tak akan bisa menghiburnya lagi seperti dulu. Juga tak ada lagi Kyuhyun disisinya untuk memeluknya saat ia sedih. Ia pun berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan makam Taepong saat ia menabrak seseorang. Yura langsung membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini" kata orang yang ditabrak Yura tadi. Yura pun menengok ke arah orang itu. Kakinya langsung terasa lemas. Air matanya juga kembali turun. Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri di depannya. Dengan baju dan celana hitam juga sebuah jaket kulit. Mukanya berubah menjadi semakin dewasa. Ia juga lebih tinggi sejak terakhir Yura lihat. Hanya sekarang rambutnya semakin pendek dan senyum yang biasa ada di wajahnya juga menghilang.

"K-Kyuhyun? Ke-Kenapa kamu d-disini?" tanya Yura kaget

"Mengambil kalungku tentu saja. Aku yakin kalung yang sedang kamu pegang itu milikku" jawabnya. Suaranya semakin rendah dan dingin. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang dulu Yura rasakan dari suara Kyuhyun.

"Kalungmu? Jadi, yang merampok toko itu memang kamu?" tanya Yura kaget. Ia memang sudah menebaknya. Namun, ia tak menyangka tebakannya itu benar.

"Iya, itu memang aku" kalung yang dipegang Yura langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Sekali lagi, Yura merasa duninya runtuh seketika.

TBC~

Sunggyunism thanks udh review ya... ini dah kukasih masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Yura... Semoga memuaskan kamu... Trs, YunJae juga pengennya sih tampil lebih banyak lagi, cuma gak tau mesti tampil kapan. Coba liat aja nanti, ya... Jangan lupa utk review trs... Gomawo...

Review juga donk kalo udah baca ff ku ini. Aku pengen tau ff ini bagus apa gk karena ini ff pertamaku di ffn ini... Gomawo kalo udah membacanya, ya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yura memandang Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya. Tanpa disadari Yura, air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Ia merasa luka di hatinya mulai kembali terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yura langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. Melewatkan rasa penyesalan yang sangat kentara di muka Kyuhyun.

"Yura, kamu pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yura masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa menjawab ummanya, Yura langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya tadi aku tak lari" sesal Yura. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencampurkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Seharusnya tadi aku menangkap Kyuhyun dan memenjarakannya."

"Yura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Hyori dari luar kamar Yura. Yura tak menjawab Hyori. Ia terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya. Hyori pun menyerah dan memilih untuk berjalan jalan saja di luar.

Di luar sudah pagi. Hyori bisa melihat anak anak yang berangkat ke sekolah. Padahal tadinya ia ingin berangkat ke kantor dengan Yura. Masih ada sekitar 1 jam lagi sebelum ia harus ke kantor. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan saja. Karena begitu sampai di kantor, ia tak akan punya waktu untuk sekedar bersantai.

"Lebih baik aku pergi kemana, ya?" gumam Hyori. Ia pun terus berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas. Sampai ia berhenti di gedung yang sangat dikenalnya. Gedung tempat ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dulu.

"Hyori, apa itu kamu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Hyori dan mengamati wajahnya.

"Ne, ini aku" jawab Hyori pada wanita tadi. Wanita itu tampak terkejut untuk sesaat sebelum memeluk Hyori dengan SANGAT erat. Hyori sampai tak bisa bernapas.

"Omo! Kamu sudah dewasa sekarang. Juga sangat tinggi dan cantik. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku sekarang bekerja menjadi detektif bersama Yura, anak keluarga Jung" jawab Hyori membalas pelukan wanita yang sudah dianggap umma olehnya

"Syukurlah kalau mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Umma takut mereka tidak baik padamu. Tapi, sekarang umma tak perlu cemas lagi. Kamu juga meraih mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang detektif" kata wanita itu masih memeluk Hyori. Satu hal yang membuat Hyori sangat menyayangi wanita yang sedang memeluknya saat ini adalah bahwa ia selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai umma. Hal ini membuat Hyori yang tak pernah mengenal ummanya, merasa senang karena ia merasa mempunyai umma.

"Umma kangen sekali padamu. Kalau kamu punya waktu, mainlah ke panti. Kamu tak kangen apa pada umma?"

"Tentu saja aku kangen pada umma. Hanya saja pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk sehingga aku belum bisa pergi ke mana mana"

"Kalau begitu, kamu masuk saja terlebih dahulu. Umma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan kamu. Kamu pasti belum sarapan, kan?"

"Memang belum" Hyori tersenyum melihat ummanya. Sebanyak apapun anak asuhnya, ia selalu bisa mengingat hal hal favorit anak asuhnya.

"Kamu lihat lihat saja dulu di sekitar panti. Umma akan memasakan bulgogi untukmu" Hyori pun berjalan ke lantai 2, ke kamarnya dulu saat tinggal disini. Tak ada banyak perubahan. Hanya saja sekarang temboknya berwarna pink.

Pasti anak cewek yang menempati kamar ini, pikir Hyori. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan saja di taman. Satu satunya tempat yang ia sukai dari panti ini adalah tamannya. Umma selalu bisa merawat pohon dan bunga di taman dengan baik sehingga taman bisa menjadi teduh dan indah.

"Tamannya masih belum berubah. Masih saja indah seperti dulu. Umma memang hebat" Hyori pun berjalan menghampiri ayunan di taman dan duduk disitu. Ia selalu suka bermain ayunan dulu ditemani dengan ummanya. Hyori pun memejamkan matanya, merilekskan pikirannya, dan mulai memaju mundurkan ayunan. Menikmati saat angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia tak sadar bila ada orang yang mendekatinya.

"Bukankah kamu terlalu tua untuk bermain ayunan?" ejek orang itu. Seketika itu juga, tubuh Hyori menegang. Ia terlalu mengenal suara ini untuk tau siapa pemiliknya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Hyori yang mengutuk dirinya karena terdengar seperti orang lemah. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan orang tadi.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya orang tadi. Sekilas, Hyori yakin ia melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah orang tadi sebelum tergantikan dengan muka konyol dan menyebalkannya.

"Mmh, aku... Makan. Ia, aku mau makan ke dalam. Jadi, dadah" tanpa menunggu ijin dari orang tadi, Hyori langsung berlari masuk ke dalam panti.

"Kamu kenapa Hyori? Mukamu pucat seperti habis bertemu hantu" Hyori hanya tersenyum, ia paling tak suka membuat ummanya khawatir

"Aku tak apa apa kok umma. Hanya kepanasan saja di luar tadi" bohong Hyori. Ia memang menganggap cowok tadi sebagai hantu. Hantu yang membuat masa kecilnya buruk.

==flashback==

Hyori tak pernah ingat bagaimana ia bisa masuk panti asuhan. Dari yang ia dengar, ia masuk ke panti saat ia masih berumur 2 tahun. Ia tak pernah tahu siapa atau dimana orang tuanya. Walau begitu, Hyori bukanlah anak pemurung yang menangisi takdir hidupnya. Ia adalah anak yang ceria dan semua anak di panti adalah temannya. Semua kecuali seorang anak cowo. Hyori tak pernah tau bagaimana atau kapan anak itu masuk ke dalam panti karena ia sangat pendiam. Hyori sering melihat anak itu bermain sendirian hingga suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk mendekati anak cowo itu.

"Hyori, tak usah dekati anak cowo itu. Sejak masuk sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah bicara. Mungkin ia dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya" kata seorang anak cewe yang lebih tua dari Hyori

"Tak apa, eonnie, mungkin ia hanya masih sedih karena kehilangan orang tuanya. Siapa juga yang tak sedih bila kedua orang tuanya meninggal?" setelah itu, Hyori pun mengambil bola yang dipakainya bermain tadi dan berlari ke cowo itu. Namun, karena ia memang anak yang ceroboh, ia jatuh tepat di depan anak cowo itu.

"Kamu tak apa apa?" Hyori mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sangat ceroboh dan jatuh di depan anak cowo itu

"Maaf, aku memang ceroboh. Mau gak kamu main bareng aku dan yang lainnya?" Hyori menyodorkan bola di tangannya pada cowo di depannya

"Kamu yakin teman temanmu mau main denganku? Lebih baik kamu tak usah menghiraukanku dan kembali bermain" namun, bukannya pergi, Hyori malah duduk di sebelah cowo itu

"Namamu siapa? Namaku Hyori"

"Namaku Diamond Boy" Hyori hanya menatap cowo itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk

"Namamu kepanjangan. Biar kusingkat saja menjadi Diamond" kata Hyori sambil mengangguk angguk

"Kamu percaya namaku Diamond Boy?" Hyori hanya mengangguk. Cowo itu mengacak rambut Hyori sebelum pergi dari situ. Entah kenapa, Hyori jadi semakin ingin dekat dengan Diamond.

"Pokoknya, besok, aku harus bisa main dengannya" tekad Hyori

Namun, sejak hari itu, Diamond kembali diam dan dingin. Padahal Hyori kira ia sudah berteman dengan Diamond. Saat mereka masuk SD, sikap Diamond mulai berubah. Ia sudah tak pendiam lagi seperti dulu. Namun, yang Hyori benci adalah Diamond yang selalu saja mengganggunya. Itu semua terus berlangsung sampai Hyori kelas 5 SD. Keluarga Jung datang dan mereka ingin mengadopsi Hyori. Hyori suka dengan keluarga Jung yang ramah padanya juga pada Yura yang sangat imut dan manja. Namun, ia sedih harus meninggalkan panti tempatnya tinggal sejak kecil.

"Hey, Hyori, lihat, aku punya hadiah perpisahan untukmu" kata Diamond. Ia pun menyodorkan cacing ke depan wajah Hyori. Biasanya ia akan menjerit atau kabur dari tempat. Namun, sekarang ia hanya memandang cacing di tangan Diamond sebelum kembali bersedih.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kamu diam seperti ini" kata Diamond. Hyori bisa melihat betapa cemasnya Diamond padanya. Tak ada yang tau bila ia akan pergi besok selain ummanya.

"Lebih baik kamu ganggu aku sekarang sebanyak yang kamu mau karena besok aku tak akan tinggal disini lagi. Ada yang akan mengadopsiku" jawab Hyori. Diamond langsung duduk di kursi di sebelah Hyori.

"Benarkah?" tanya Diamond. Entah kenapa, ia terdengar sangat sedih.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kamu akan kangen padaku?" tanya Hyori

"Tentu saja" jawab Diamond. Hyori langsung menoleh ke Diamond. "Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa kuganggu besok"

Hyori kembali mendesah sebelum kembali memandang tanah di bawahnya. "Kamu tau, sampai sekarang aku tak pernah tau kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke dalam panti" Hyori mengalihkan pandangannya ke Diamond.

"Kamu tak perlu tau" jawab Diamond dingin

"Kenapa? Apa kamu masih sedih dengan kepergian orang tuamu?" tanya Hyori

"Pertama, orang tuaku masih hidup. Kedua, aku yang memilih untuk melarikan diri dari rumah" jawab Diamond

Hyori hanya bisa memandang Diamond dengan kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Diamond kabur dari rumah. Anak mana yang lari dari rumah saat berumur 5 tahun?

"Kenapa kamu kabur?" tanya Hyori. Refleks, ia langsung memeluk Diamond yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa aku terus tinggal di rumah yang terus mendatangkanku kesedihan?" tanya Diamond. Ia tak menolak pelukan Hyori tapi juga tak membalasnya.

"Apa maksud kamu?" tanya Hyori tak mengerti

"Aku adalah anak yang lahir akibat 'kecelakaan'. Karena itu, di usia muda, kedua orangtuaku harus menikah. Mereka sering sekali bertengkar. Dan mereka juga sering memukulku kalau mereka sedang kesal. Selain itu, appaku sering sekali berjudi dan minum minum. Saat ia kalah judi, ia akan memukuli ummaku. Setelah itu, ummaku akan memukuliku sambil mengatakan betapa ia berharap aku tak pernah lahir. Betapa kehidupannya akan lebih baik bila aku tak pernah ada. Ia selalu memarahiku seakan segalanya adalah kesalahanku. Aku kalau bisa memilih juga tak akan pernah mau dilahirkan olehnya. Karena itulah aku kabur lalu masuk kesini"

Hyori memepererat pelukannya pada Diamond. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia sekarang menangis. Diamond mengangkat dagu Hyori, membuat mereka bertatapan. Ia pun menghapus air mata Hyori sebelum tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat indah dan lembut sampai Hyori ingin terus melihatnya. Tiba tiba, seluruh anak panti menghampiri Hyori.

"Hyori, benar kamu akan pergi besok?" Hyori hanya mengangguk. Padahal Hyori masih ingin berada di sebelah Diamond. Setelah beberapa jam mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan berjanji akan sering main kesini.

"Kamu sepertinya populer sekali, ya? Semua anak menangisi kepergianmu" kata Diamond

"Itu karena semua orang di panti adalah temanku. Termasuk kamu" kata Hyori sambil tersenyum. Ia senang bisa kembali ke sisi Diamond.

"Aku tak pernah berharap dan tak sudi berteman dengan anak buangan orang tuanya sendiri" kata Diamond dengan sangat dingin dan kasar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hyori sendirian.

==flashback end==

"Hyori sayang, kenapa kamu melamun? Sarapan sudah jadi. Ayo kita makan" Hyori langsung berlari ke dapur. Sampai sekarang, hatinya masih sakit bila mengingat perkataan Diamond. Padahal, seja dulu ia selalu berusaha mendekati Diamond. Diamond bahkan menceritakan masa lalunya pada Hyori. Lalu kenapa tiba tiba ia jadi dingin dan mengatai Hyori anak buangan?

"Hyori, cepat makan sarapanmu. Nanti kamu telat" Hyori baru ingat bahwa ia harus pergi ke kantor sehingga ia langsung makan dengan cepat sampai ia hampir tersedak. Ummanya sampai memberikannya air minum dan mengomelinya agar makan dengan perlahan.

Tiba tiba saja, Diamond masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan langsung duduk di seberang Hyori.

"Hyori, kamu masih inget kan dengan Ji Yong? Ia sekarang bekerja di panti mengurus anak kecil. Ia juga pernah bilang ke umma kalau ia sangat kangen padamu" Hyori yang saat itu sedang minum langsung menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya. Untung Ji Yong berhasil menghindar.

"A-Apa?!"

TBC~

Update lagi… bagi yang nunggu ffku (kalo ada XP), aku akhirnya update lagi… maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan, ya… terus, ada yang punya ide gimana caranya biar YunJae bisa tampil? ^^v


End file.
